Kejutan
by donat bunder
Summary: Uchiha Sarada adalah anak yang terlahir dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Sarada terlahir genap hampir 17 tahun yang lalu. Hampir. Sayangnya di setiap ulang tahunnya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya./ "Hei.."/ "Hei jangan menangis. Nanti make-up mu luntur, kau jadi tidak cantik lagi." / sipembaca ganti jd donat bunder


.

by Sipembaca

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

~Selamat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia~

.

Jika tidak suka kalian bisa kembali keawal sebelum menemukan cerita ini.

.

.

Uchiha Sarada adalah anak yang terlahir dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Sarada terlahir genap hampir 17 tahun yang lalu. Hampir. Sayangnya di setiap ulang tahunnya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang berharga di hidupnya. Uchiha Sakura, ibunya yang telah merawatnya sedari kecil, sedari ia belum lahir.

Bukan... Bukan karena Sakura meninggal. Tetapi karena sebuah tugas mulia, tugas kenegaraan yang membuat sang wanita Uchiha itu tidak bisa selalu di rumah.

Iya, Uchiha Sakura adalah seorang tentara wanita yang mendapatkan tugas langsung terjun ke lapangan. Bisa dibayangkan jika tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang membawa berita tidak menyenangkan untuk Sarada dan juga keluarganya.

Tetapi Sarada, bersyukur sampai sekarang, di umurnya yang hampir genap 17 tahun ini, sang mama, Sakura, selalu pulang dengan selamat. Walaupun ia kadang harus menelan pahit pahit jika dua atau tiga hari kemudian sang Mama harus pergi lagi untuk menjalankan tugas mulianya tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia sangatlah kesepian, mama sangat atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah ada dirumah. Dirumahnya hanya ada Papa. Ditambah lagi ia adalah anak tunggal. Tidak punya saudara ataupun adik. Dan memperburuk isi hatinya.

Terkadang ia sedikit iri dengan Boruto. Sahabatnya itu mempunyai adik perempuan yang sangat manis. Dan juga orang tua yang selalu ada dirumah. Menyambutmu dengan senyuman hangat terpatri dibibir kedua orang tuanya. Sarada iri dengan semua anak yang bisa merasakan betapa lezatnya masakan buatan sang ibu. Iri dengan kedekatan anak dengan ibunya. Iri...

Sarada tahu dan sadar diri akan hal itu. Dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menunggu kepulangan ibunya yang tidak jelas kapan ia akan pulang. Memeluknya dengan pelukan hangat. Bahkan Sarada sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ibunya itu selalu bisa lulang dengan selamat. Sarada juga yakin papanya itu juga rindu dengan istrinya. Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke, selama ini selalu ada untuknya. Tapi tetap saja Sarada merasakan ada yang kurang. Yaitu kehadiran ibunya disetiap tumbuh kembangnya.

Tapi disisi lain, Sarada juga yakin setiap harinya ayahnya yang bermuka datar itu selalu mendoakan ibunya dan juga menanyakan dalam hati kapan istrinya akan pulang. Pasti itu.

Kamis adalah ulang tahun Sarada, dan sekarang adalah hari selasa. Ulang tahun Sarada bertepatan dengan kelulusan sekolahnya nanti Yang dia harapkan bukanlah pesta mewah, gaun mewah, mobil, gadget terkini, ataupun yang lainnya. Hanya satu yang ia harapkan, yaitu kehadiran orang tuanya. Terutama si wanita itu, ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, bukan yang lainnya.

.

.

Sasuke berada di garasi rumahnya. Pakaiannya rapih dengan jas hitam melekat rapih ditubuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sarada hanya melirik tanpa minat. "Ya, aku sudah siap."

"Papa membawa kamera. Kau mau difoto nanti?"

"Mungkin saja."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya ini merindukan ibunya. Termasuk dirinya. Bohong kalau selama ini ia tidak rindu dengan istri merah mudanya itu.

Ia bisa ia dengan jelas saat dulu Sakura melahirkan Sarada. Sakura diberi cuti selama 2 tahun karena anaknya masih dalam tahap menyusui. Dua tahun berlalu, dan Sasuke harus menerima kembali kenyataan jika sudah waktunya istrinya untuk kembali ke medan tempur.

Sasuke bersyukur dua tahunnya bisa di manfaatkan dengan sebaik baiknya. Sasuke akui ia hanyalah pria biasa saja. Hanya dianugrahi ketampanan dan juga kecerdasan yang luar biasa.

Dulu ia sempat ragu untuk melamar Sakura, walaupun ia dan Sakura telah berpacaran selama tiga tahun lebih. Bisa dibilang ia takut tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura nanti. Tapi takdir berkata baik. Sasuke dan Sakura telah berumah tangga selama dua puluh tahun lebih. Ditambah juga putri mereka. Itu sudah cukup untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ayo naik, jangan sampai kita telat."

Sarada tidak menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Yang dikepalanya sekarang adalah ibunya.

.

.

"Selamat Sarada! Aku tau kau bisa mengalahkan si Nara itu! Dan selamat ulang tahun juga! Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apa apa.." sesal Chouchou tapi di tangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah kamera.

"Hei, ayo kita berfoto!"

Sarada yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua pujian yang diterimanya. Ia tak terlalu menyukainya sebenarnya. Ia tidak suka keramaian. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka semua adalah teman temannya. Yang bisa membuat Sarada melupakan rasa rindunya sebentar kepada sang ibu.

"Selamat Sarada dan juga selamat ulang tahun ya! Keberapa? Tukuh belas bukan?" ucap salah satu anak perempuan sambil memeluk Sarada.

"Hm, iya, terima kasih untuk ucapannya." jawab Sarada.

"Iya! Selamat Sarada! Kau hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan si rusa berjalan itu!" timpal Boruto dengan penuh semangat. "Oh ya selamat ulang tahun ya! Aku punya hadiah untukmu, tapi nanti ku berinya." Boruto tersenyum sambil menampakan giginya.

Sarada hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Iya, terima kasih. Tapi itu juga hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Jangan terlalu berlebihan." sanggah Sarada.

"Boruto cepatlah kemari!" panggil seseorang dengan rambut yang sama seperti Boruto.

"Iya, aku akan kesana Ayah!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya kesana. Bye bye, Sarada." ucap Boruto tapi tanpa diduga Boruto mencium pipi Sarada lalu melangkah pergi ke arah Ayahnya.

"Itu hadiah dari ku!" ucap Boruto sambil berlari tanpa melihat ke Sarada.

Sarada yang menerima ciuman tersebut hanya busa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Teman teman yang masih berada didekatnya hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Boruto dan Sarada.

"..."

"Hei, aku juga ingin pergi. Ku tinggal ya.." ucap salah satu anak lelaki di depan Sarada.

"Aaa? Hm, baiklah.."

Perlahan namun pasti semua teman teman Sarada mulai pergi dan menuju ke keluarganya masing masing.

Sarada hanya bisa diam menyaksikan beberapa temannya yang dipeluk oleh ibunya. Ini ulang tahunnya. Dan ia hanya ingin bertemu ibunya.

"Hei.." tanpa diduga Sarada ayahnya tiba tiba saja berada ada disampingnya.

Saat itu juga Sarada langsung memeluk sang ayah dan perlahan lahan menangis pelan dipelukan sang ayah.

"Mama..."

"Iya, Papa juga rindu dengan Mama.." balas sang ayah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa diduga, di belakang Sarada dan Sasuke sudah berdiri wanita yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian dinasnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah engah lelah, bisa terlihat jelas bahwa ia terburu buru datang ke sini. Tapi lelah itu segera lenyap setelah matanya nelihat dua orang dihadapannya.

"Hei, jangan menangis disini."

"..."

Sarada dan Sasuke terkejut dengan suara yang mereka dengarkan. Sarada sedikit ragu dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Itu suara Mamanya. Suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Dengan ragu Sarada segera membalikan badannya untuk memastikan yang ia dengar. Dan ternyata itu bukanlah kesalahan telinganya. Itu nyata. Sakura hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat Sarada berdiri.

Disaat itu pula Sarada setengah berlari menuju ibunya, menerjangnya, dan memeluknya. Tangisan Sarada makin pecah saat Sakura membelai lembut rambut anaknya.

"Hei jangan menangis. Nanti make-up mu luntur, kau jadi tidak cantik lagi." ucap Sakura sambil masih dengan membelai rambut anaknya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, sedikit sesak karena Sarada memeluknya terlalu erat. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah untuknya. Biarkan saja dulu seperti ini, pikir Sakura.

"Hei, jangan menagis.. Anak mama tidak boleh menangis. Oke?"

Sarada tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Malah makin memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura merasa sakit nelihat anaknya seperti ini. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah lama tidak pulang.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Ini hadiah untuknya dan juga terutama untuk Sarada. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sakura, tapi itu bisa nanti. Sekarang biarlah dulu Sarada melepas rindunya. Beruntung bagi Sasuke karena ia membawa kamera, dengan segera ia memfoto kedua orang yang berharga baginya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri keduanya "Hei, kalian berdua, jangan menangis. Ayo kita pulang. Disini sudah lumayan sepi."

"Iya, Sarada. Ayo pulang. Kau tak rindu dengan masakan mama mu, hm?"

Sarada akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sarada, lalu dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak tangisannya dengan punggung tanganya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan karena habis menangis ditambah juga dengan bekas make-up yang luntur.

"Pakai ini, jangan menangis lagi, oke? Mama minta maaf ya karena mama baru pulang sekarang." ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan tisu.

Sarada tersenyum senang. "Hm, Ayo pulang!"

.

End

.

Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari video di line tentang kepulangan para para tentara yg udah jadi orang tua. Disitu saya langsung dapet ide buat cerita ini. Saya milih sakura sebagai tentara karena saya bosen kalo tentaranya cowok mulu :v gapapa kan ya? Hehehe.. Dan juga ini dibuatnya dadakan banget sumpah :v

.

.

Oiya buat cerita saya yang judulnya "Kopi?" itu saya mau minta maaf ya kalo ada yang kecewa ama endingnya yang berakhiran sama obito. Pasti ngiranya ama boruto ya? Hehe. Maaf ya?

Buat yang nanya ibu dan anak itu sama aja, iya yang saya maksudkan disini itu ino sama inojin, hehe..

Buat yang udah favor, saya ucapin terima kasih banyak:) dan juga yang gagal paham ama endingnya saya ucapin lagi maaf._. Saya cuman bingung aja mau karakter laki lakinya itu siapa._. Pokoknya saya minta maaf kalo ada yg kecewa ama endingnya.. Hehe..

.

.

ahihihihi *katawa benard bear* ngomong ngomong kalo sempet juga tolong yaaaa kasih reviewannya. Pasti bakalan ngebantuin banget buat saya:) Ahihihi *ketawa benard bear (lagi)*


End file.
